


Teleport me, baby

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Taemin gets turned on when Kai teleports them places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teleport me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Another post, originally posted at my LJ account (Dec 2014).  
> This is STILL one of my all time favourite oneshots! :)!
> 
> This was so fun to write!! Actually I have been thinking about writing a teleporting Taekai AU fic lately and this was to test the waters. I don't know whether to write it or not so yeah. Let me know what you think.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Happy birthday” Jongin says as he smiles down at his hyung with a perfect grin.  
  
“Wow! It's beautiful.” Taemin gasps as he stands on the glacier, watching the northern lights flitting through the sky and creating the most beautiful colours he has ever seen.  
  
“I know right.” the younger boy replies and keeps his position – arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist from behind – as they watch the colours dancing, swimming and flowing in the darkness of the night's sky.  
  
They stand there in the eerie but strangely comfortable silence for a while, before Kai feels his boyfriend shivering in his arms.  
  
“Ah Tae, are you cold?” Jongin murmurs into the shorter boy's neck.  
  
“Yeah...” Taemin breathes out and watches as his breath dances on the air in a cloud of smoke before dissolving.  
  
Taemin blinks and then he is warm...so so warm as he finds himself now sitting down, roaring log fire in front of his eyes, thick blanket draped across him and a hot chocolate in his hands. Kai is there beside him, as always, sharing the blanket and nursing his own drink.  
  
Taemin feels something stirring within him and he pushes it down. 'Not again' he thinks and tries to will the feeling away. His face inadvertently showing a small frown in the process.  
  
“What's wrong?” Kai asks in a soft voice, worry shining in his eyes.  
  
“Huh?” Taemin is brought out of his thoughts and he blushes a little. “Nothing, this is perfect Jonginnie, thank you.” Taemin gives his smile. The one that fills Kai's heart with something so warm and fuzzy and the younger boy leans in to capture his boyfriend's lips in a soft and slow kiss before pulling back.  
  
They spend some time snuggling and cuddling, sipping at their drinks – Taemin notices Jongin has an apple and cinnamon cider – the drinks perfectly matching each other's tastes. Taemin enjoys the spicy tang of apple on his boyfriend's tongue and Kai is delighted at the sweet, chocolate taste of Taemin.  
  
“This has been the perfect birthday, thanks baby.” Taemin smiles with adoration shining in his eyes.  
  
“We haven't even finished yet” Kai explains as he places their now empty mugs on the mahogany table of the ski lodge. Taemin thinks they are probably in Norway or somewhere of the likes judging by the white, blanketed mountains he can see from the window of the silent lobby. Not many people are mulling around and the atmosphere is nice. He does catch a sound of a foreign language from a couple across the room though, but he couldn't tell you what language it was, just something distinctly European.  
  
Taemin gives his boyfriend a shocked expression when Jongin just chuckles in return.  
  
He had honestly thought that this was their last stop and they would teleport back to Taemin's bedroom in his mother's house to sleep some more. The younger boy was pretty tired as Kai had teleported into his room at 11.45pm and shook him awake. Telling him to get dressed quickly. Taemin didn't question his boyfriend's motives anymore and learned it was simpler to just go with the flow. They had teleported to see the northern lights just in time for midnight which signalled that Taemin's birthday had officially started.  
  
Taemin feels Jongin's strong arms encircling his waist again before he feels the feeling of earth and grass under the palms of his hands. The older boy turns his head to look at his boyfriend questioningly before a wave of something hits him again, this time much stronger than last time and it catches Taemin completely off guard. He tries to will the feeling away but it just seems to seep into his bones with every passing second.  
  
Kai is looking into his eyes. They are laying in a large field, the sun beating down on their skin and it is unmistakably summer. The smell of the fresh flowers, the slight humidity in the air and a cool breeze that is blowing from somewhere far off. Taemin feels nervous as the heat pools in his stomach and he looks away from Jongin to see that the clearing is surrounded by trees.  
  
He feels a pressure then, on the palm of his hand. The blue sky and non existent clouds making it hard for him to keep looking up towards the blazing sun. He turns his head to look down at his left hand and notices Kai's right hand sitting snugly in his palm. Jongin's hands are rough in the kind of way that makes Taemin secretly want to feel the others palms moving over his bare skin. His fingertips however are soft and light as they play a pattern against the back of Taemin's hand. By now, the heat in his stomach is practically thrumming through his veins and Jongin finally notices.  
  
“Tae baby, what's wrong. You look uncomfortable.” Kai asks as he raises up on his right elbow – hand not disconnecting from Taemin's – and looks down at the older boy. His head is now directly blocking the sun's blinding rays and Taemin no longer has to squint. He does blush though, he feels it start on his chest, rising quickly up his neck and settling on his cheeks.  
  
“Uh- I...” Taemin is about to give some excuse about the weather and the sun when he sees his boyfriend's eyes widen comically.  
  
Shit. He has noticed, and now Taemin wants the ground of this foreign land to swallow him up right there.  
  
“A-are you...hard...Tae?” Jongin asks in disbelief, briefly glancing down at Taemin's noticeable bulge, but he is wearing a small and playful smirk which tells Taemin that he isn't getting out of this with any weather related excuses.  
  
“I...It's when you...” the older boy begins, but the words stick in his throat from embarrassment.  
  
“When I what??” Kai pushes on, smirk gone but the mischievous glint is still lurking in his eyes.  
  
“When you...teleport okay... it... it turns me on.” Taemin mumbles, face as red as mercury as he turns his head to the side, his nose tickling the slightly long grass.  
  
“R-really? How come...before. Why didn't I notice this before?” Kai wonders aloud. He has teleported Taemin plenty of places in the past and he has never seen the older male in this predicament.  
  
“It happens every time, but it goes away after a few minutes. It's … it's not going away this time though... I think... well, this is the first time we have teleported so much in such a short time. I guess the feeling built up.” Taemin says, his gaze now fixed on the younger boy above him, finding confidence from god knows where.  
  
With that one look from his boyfriend, Jongin is leaning forward and capturing Taemin's lips into searing kiss. He almost loses balance and has to brace his hands in the grass beside the younger boy's head as he feels Taemin kissing back with a fever he had never experienced from him before. Jongin shifts until he is adjacent with Taemin's body and he is resting on his elbows. Their bodies are aligned perfectly and Taemin can feel the brush of his boyfriend's black dress shirt as they move with the kiss. There are a couple of inches separating them as Kai still hovers above the older boy, his thighs spread slightly on either side of Taemin's legs. Their kiss intensifies and he feels Taemin's hands running along the small of his back and Jongin groans then because Taemin pulls the younger boy flush against himself and Kai feels, for the first time, Taemin's hard bulge press against his own growing erection.  
  
“Fuck” Kai says when he pulls back from the kiss to stare down at the older boy beneath him. “You're so beautiful Tae...” Jongin trails off as he plants kisses down his boyfriend's neck, making sure to mark him along the way. This makes Taemin let out long groan because he loves it when Kai bites.  
  
That sound goes straight to Jongin's cock and makes him growl on the inside as he feels the need burn hot in his veins.  
  
Taemin's eyes slip closed as he feels Jongin removing his shirt, he feels as his crisp mint shirt is left laying in the grass. When he opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend again he is surprised to see they are now in a different field. It is filled with wild flowers and the grass is taller, completely shielding them from whatever may lay outside.  
  
“J-jongin w-where...” Taemin begins to ask but is cut off by a strong feeling of arousal, damn, it must be from teleporting again. He sees Jongin smirk above him and Taemin ignores it in favour of kissing his boyfriend senseless and quickly divesting him of his black dress shirt. He uses the momentum to push Jongin back into the grass and straddles the younger boy's waist.  
  
He leaves a wet trail of kisses down Jongin's chest, he scratches across his collar bones lightly with his teeth before swirling his tongue around the two dark nipples. Taemin rejoices inside at the groan Kai emits when he feels the wet muscle playing with his sensitive buds.  
  
“T-tae...don't tease...nhhn...” Jongin moans out breathlessly and this time, Taemin can't help but let a small smirk spread across his face. He does however move his hands to Jongin's leather belt, opening the buckle in nano seconds and stripping it from the confining loops of his boyfriend's black jeans. Taemin pops the button, tugs the zipper and finally...god finally... pulls the tight denim from his boyfriend's wonderfully thick thighs.  
  
Jongin whimpers and only adds fuel to Taemin's fire as he wriggles a bit in search of friction or...anything from his boyfriend. Taemin has other plans though and continues to stare at Jongin longingly, only tracing a ghost of fingers across his body and purposefully avoiding all the parts that Kai wants him to touch.  
  
“F-fuck Tae...please...” Kai mumbles into the open air. The breeze wraps itself around Kai's exposed body and he shivers in both want and at the cool air.  
  
“Please what? Jonginnie?” Taemin asks in his most innocent voice, blinking his eyes in fake naivety.  
  
“Nggghhhh....” Taemin moans loudly and looks up at his boyfriend who is grinning down at him. He feels rough stone on his back and realises they are up high somewhere on a mountain top.  
“T-that's cheating...” Taemin huffs out as he sees Kai's large smirk and feels his boyfriend pulling at his white jeans. It really is cheating, Taemin thinks absently as Jongin slowly...too slowly...peels Taemin's jeans down his legs. It isn't fair to just teleport himself back on top and to top it off, he knows that each time he does it, Taemin is knocked back by the strong wave of arousal, leaving him defenceless against his boyfriend's strong muscles.  
  
The older boy is brought back from his thoughts by the sensation of something rough along his now bare ass. Oh... bare? Shit, Jongin has already removed Taemin's boxers and the older boy is itching to divest the other of his too. Unfortunately, just as the thought crosses his mind he feels a warm heat surrounding his now pulsing erection as he looks down and damns his boyfriend to hell because – damn, he knows how to blow.  
  
Taemin whines and writhes around, he kind of misses the softness of the field but the slight pain and scratching against his shoulder blades as he fucks up into his boyfriend's accommodating mouth, that comes from the rocks is almost satisfying in its own way. With each raise of his hips, Kai takes him deeper, the rock floor scratching along his shoulders and back and it all feels so, so good. Just as he is about to tumble into euphoria though, Jongin pulls away with a smirk.  
  
“W-what...Jonginnie...” Taemin whines, sounding like the younger of the two for the first time that night. Kai just chuckles at how flushed and needy his boyfriend looks and then he captures Taemin's lips with his own.  
  
The mood immediately shifts and everything becomes softer, slower and more intimate. Jongin has removed his own boxers – much to Taemin's chagrin – and they are now rolling their bare hips against each other and causing a wonderful friction.  
  
The feeling of the cold and hard stone contrasts to the sensual and loving feeling that they are both sharing and Taemin thinks it's a pretty jarring feeling. Still good though, none the less. As though Kai has read his mind, he is suddenly hit with a strong sense of arousal again and he is almost worried for a second that he is going to come from the teleport alone.  
  
Warm, silky sand is what meets his back next and he can hear as the sounds of the ocean mingle with Jongin's panting breaths. He feels himself being lifted before he is placed back down on something warm and soft. As he glances around, he realises that Jongin has placed them both on a large beach mat and Taemin is glad because he doesn't feel like getting sand in inconvenient places.  
  
“Sorry, misjudged the landing” Kai pants out before he resumes their passionate kiss.  
  
Jongin maps Taemin's body like it is a piece of art. The older male revels in the feeling of those rough palms and soft fingertips that he was day dreaming about earlier. Each touch sets Taemin's skin alight; awakening a flame inside of him and a hunger in his eyes. It stirs up a feeling in his heart, a connection that he knows Jongin feels too.  
  
“J-jongin-ah...I … I want you to...” he tries to breathe out but the emotions he's feeling are making him lose his mind.  
  
“I know...” Jongin responds with a smile and only asks one final question. “Are you ready baby?” as Kai receives an eager nod from his boyfriend, he wastes no more time before lubricating his fingers with Taemin's spit and some pre come as he tentatively pushes a finger into his boyfriend's entrance.  
  
Taemin squirms around at the foreign feeling and he can already feel a burning itch from where Jongin's finger is hot and thick in his tight hole. Slowly and carefully Kai begins to open Taemin up on his fingers. He stops when Taemin asks him to and waits until the older boy is ready before pushing in another finger.  
  
It feels like forever before he finally feels his boyfriend pushing back on his fingers, asking for more and Kai is relieved that he didn't hurt him and he is so needy to get inside of that wonderfully tight heat.  
  
Taemin nod's in a signal as Jongin does his best to lubricate his dick. He would ask the older boy to suck it but he is so desperate and strung out right now that he is afraid he would end up coming in his boyfriend's beautiful mouth. He knows how skilled Taemin is with his tongue and pushes the thought away in favour of pushing into Taemin's tight heat.  
  
Again, it's a slow process. Taemin gasps and squeezes his eyes closed in discomfort every time Jongin inches into him a little bit more. The younger boy is patient though and Taemin is thankful when Jongin is finally fully sheathed inside.  
  
Taemin lays on the soft blanket, panting and trying to relax. Jongin on the other had is all straining muscles and gritting teeth as he tries to abstain from moving until the older boy is ready.  
  
After what feels like an eternity, Taemin nods his head and wiggles his butt. Jongin doesn't need to be told twice as he pulls back and then slams in at full force. The pleasure is immense and Taemin finds himself groaning. The pain is still there but the friction is just so good.  
  
“S-shit Tae...baby, you're so tight...ugh..” Jongin moans as he slams Taemin slow and hard into the soft sand that lay just beneath the thin blanket.  
  
From there on in, Taemin is gone. He feels the pace increase. He is moaning and speaking but he doesn't know what he is saying. He watches as the scenes change around him in a flurry. They spend a few moments in different places and Taemin has to hold back a ripping moan as each teleport brings him closer and closer to the edge. Savannah...greenery...rainforest...beach...Jongin's office...Taemin's bedroom... Jongin's bedroom... Taemin's car... toilet cubicle... they keep moving and moving. Different scenes. Some are familiar, others aren't and after a while, Taemin can't even register the location because all he can see is Jongin's face. The pleasure that is evident on his features. The sweet words that he moans into Taemin's ear. The flex of his amazing body as the sweat makes it glisten.  
  
Finally, Jongin is effectively swallowing his own name as Taemin reaches his peak, breathing strings of Jongin-Jongin-Jongin into the younger boy's mouth. Taemin feels a warm heat spreading inside of him and his boyfriend lets out a strangled 'Tae - ' before he collapses onto the bed beside him.  
  
After a few moments, Taemin takes the time to look around and he smiles before snuggling back into Jongin's side. He is in his own room once again.  
  
“You brought me back home” Taemin smiles into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.  
  
“Of course, why do you think I tried to swallow your moans. I didn't want to wake your parents.” Kai says with an eye smile that Taemin finds adorable.  
  
“What was with all the teleports during the last bit? I think I visited every continent....whilst naked...which is a weird, kinda hot, feeling...” Taemin trails off, not sure whether to feel embarrassed or not that he has pretty much been fucked around the world.  
  
“I don't know. I didn't have any control over it. It sort of just happened in the moment.” Jongin says sheepishly as he rubs Taemin's still bare arm.  
  
“What so, the mountain and the flower field and the beach too??” Taemin asks, puzzled. He is sure Jongin did it on purpose.  
  
“No, those were done on purpose. Those were the places I planned to take you for your birthday. The mountain has an amazing view. The field is next to a a beautiful waterfall. I wanted to pick flowers for you in the meadow and we were supposed to watch the sunrise on the beach.” Jongin replies as he kisses his boyfriend's forehead lovingly. “But...we got a bit, distracted so... I will take you again some other time so that you can see.” He adds.  
  
“Hmmm....” Taemin hums “... maybe we should only do one or two a day though. Otherwise … y'know.” The older boy says and chuckles a little as he looks at his boyfriend's smirk.  
  
“Oh...I know.” Kai winks and settles down in the bed to snuggle with his boyfriend. Sleep tugging at his mind already.  
  
“SHIT!!! JONGIN MY SHIRT!” Taemin exclaims as he sits bolt upright and turns to face a still sleepy looking Kai.  
  
“It's okay. You can just buy a new one.” The younger boy says with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
  
“No...I can't. Go back and get it before someone finds it and takes it...or whatever.” Taemin squeaks in a panic.  
  
“Calm down. It's just a shirt baby, you can get another one – okay? I'm too tired, I want to sleep.” Jongin mumbles as he tries to pull Taemin back into the bed.  
  
“Oh okay then. You can explain to my mother, why I'm not wearing the shirt she chose for my sister's wedding and why it seems to be missing.” Taemin just dead pans and Kai nods absently before he too sits bolt upright.  
  
“Seriosuly Tae... you wore your wedding shirt? Why?” Jongin complains.  
  
“You were the one whispering to me to hurry the fuck up. I just grabbed the first thing I found. Now go....go get it.” Taemin says, making flailing arm gestures at his boyfriend.  
  
“Urgh....for goodness sake. Fine...” Jongin sighs and is about to teleport when he feels a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. “What?” the younger boy asks in surprise.  
  
“P-put some clothes on first.” Taemin stutters and looks down at the bed.  
  
“Tae- there is nobody there anyway.” Kai mumbles and moves to teleport again but is stopped once more.  
  
“Yeah but what if there is...I don't want them to.... see....you... only I can see you naked.” Taemin speaks quietly and throws a pair of sweatpants at the younger boy.  
  
Jongin chuckles at his boyfriend but complies anyway. With one final kiss to Taemin's lips, he teleports out and Taemin falls back on the covers.  
  
In a matter of seconds Jongin is back. He tosses the shirt into the laundry bin, pulls off Taemin's sweatpants and climbs back into bed. Spooning the older boy.  
  
“Thanks, Jonginnie.” Taemin mumbles, almost asleep. “I love you.”  
  
“You're welcome, I love you too baby.” Jongin replies and places a soft kiss along the scratches on Taemin's shoulder blades, before falling into a deep and satisfying sleep.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....how was it. I am so unsure of this. Even though I like it and it was fun to write. It is completely out of my comfort zone because I don't really write any kind of magic power/ supernatural stuff. Taekai seems to bring it out of me though.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Until next time. :).
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
